Infested Black Zombies! Heroes Alliance
Optimus finds out that his entire team is infected with the virus known as the Marvelus Zombifius. The virus also affects the Experts of Darkness. Story *Optimus Prime: "Ouch!" *Elita-1: "Optimus, are you okay?" *Optimus Prime: "Yeah. Colonel America bit me. He turned against the Avengers, then the Avengers turned on each other! Then all of them became zombies." *Elita-1: "Optimus? Arcee, go to the kitchen." *Optimus Prime: (Reciting Pharaoh's speech from the bible, and turning into a zombie) "Get away from me, take heed for thyself and see my face no more, for in the day thou see my face... THOU SHALT DIE!!!!!!!!!" (Biting and Eating Elita-1's throat) *Arcee: "Optimus, what are you doing?" *Zombie Optimus Prime: "Get away! Lock yourself in the kitchen... And protect yourself...!" (Meanwhile, people are screaming and running away from zombified versions of the Red Power Ranger, Greymon, and Spider-Man, amongst others. Then there was a Black Lantern Superman, who was a zombie version of himself.) *Civilian 1: "RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" *Civilian 2: "No! AHHHHHHHH!" *Megamo: "Stop!" *Fantastic Four: "Megamo!" *Megamo: "We must form a resistance against the zombies!" *Zombie Spider-Man: "They're gettin' away, Optimus!" *Megamo: "NOT this time..." *Zombies: "Oh!" *Megamo: "Come on! To the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier!" (In a conference) *Megamo: "Ladies and gentlemen, our world is infected with a virus known as the Marvelus Zombifius. If we don't find a cure, we will be turned into zombies. Who's with me?" *Nick Fury: "I am!" *Rocket Raccoon: "Count me in!!" *Star-Lord: "I'm in it too, Rocket." *Fantastic Four: "Let's do it!" *Megamo: "We'll form--" *Diana Holo: "The Resistance Against Zombies Traz!" *All of Traz: (Celebrating) (Meanwhile, Undead Ham drinks some crab blood at a Carribean beach) *Undead Ham: "Once, I am Spider-Ham, but now, I am Undead Ham, and I know--" *Zombie Optimus Prime: "Looking for something?" *Undead Forbush Man: "My pan! Thanks, Optimus, I--" *Zombie Mr. Spock: "You can thank him later. My blood is green. Human blood is red. Crab blood is blue." *Zombie Optimus Prime: "Very well, Spock..." *Black Lantern Batman: "We are just invading the Helicarrier!" *Undead Tahu: "Very well." (Meanwhile, in the Helicarrier...) *Undead Luke Skywalker: "Are you sure they are down here..." *Undead Howard the Duck: "Yeah. Time to bite 'em!" (opening the lab door) *Mr. Fantastic: (gasps) "Zombies! Have at you!" *Undead Ulysses: "There's nothing much to do..." (Infecting the other three members of the Fantastic Four) *Undeadpool: "Woah! VR Troopers! Can I bite your necks for a little second?" *JB Reese: "Not a chance!" (Bitten by Undeadpool and screams, turning into a zombie) *Wrath-Amon: "Sssssome of the ressssisssstance hasssss turned againssst ussss!" *Queen Beryl and Megatron: "Come on!" *G.I. Joe Members: "Go Joe! Yo Joe!" (After a powerful, violent battle in which the zombies have won...) *Undead Mr. Fantastic: "Spread the gospel." (And so, the Black Lantern Superman bites and infects the Flash while the Zombie Scarlet Witch bites and infects Quicksilver, so that they can infect all of the world with evilness and zombies, whether it be Britain, Japan, Canada, Russia, or the Savage Land.) *Survivor 1: "My boy... we survive?" *Boy Survivor: "Yeah..." *Survivor 2: "Husband, let's leave." *Daughter Survivor: "Yes." The end. Category:Heroes Alliance